The present invention relates to a device for controlling or adjusting an extendable element such as a safety belt of a power vehicle by a guide member which is movable between two end positions.
The device of the type under consideration has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,575. In this conventional device the guide member for the safety belt is controlled. The guide member must provide or offer to a person on the front seat of the passenger car a safety belt so that the guide member can easily seize the belt lug which can be locked in the belt lock. During the resetting motion of the guide member from the so-called "offer" position the guide member can narrow down the floor space for the person present on the rear seat of the passenger car because during this resetting motion this person moves in that floor space.